Discoveries
by I am a king 2004
Summary: Harry has been treated like dirt his whole life until he meets a strange guy in the park and discovers many stuff that was kept from him and when he gets to hogwarts he meets people who make his life a whole lot better including a certain blond haired blue eyed girl
1. Discoveries

**AN**/hey guys this is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh on me and i hope your'll enjoy 

**DISCLAIMER**:I don't own harry potter jkr does

**CHAPTER ****1:**Prouloge

Harry potter was a very 'weird' child as everyone in the neighborhood called him. He was constantly bullied and belittled by children and adults alike and his aunt uncle and cousin were the main aggressors and they also incoruraged the other people in little whinging to bully him as much as they could so yeah you could say his life was a bad one


	2. RUNNING AWAY

**DISCLAIMER:**i don't own harry potter jkr does

**CHAPTER 1: RUNNING AWAY**

**HARRY'S POV**

I'm tired of being treated like dirt and the constant bullying i have to go through i put up with it all these years but today was the last straw after my 'uncle' vernon and 'aunt' petunia beat me for getting higher marks than their precious 'dudders' on a test. So after they beat me and threw me in my cupboard again i decided i was going to run away so i waited for them to go to sleep and packed a packet with the two shirts, one pair of jeans, worn out training shoes and little scraps of food i managed to sneak into my cupboard and quietly opened my cupboard door and sneaked into my uncle and aunt's room , went to their drawer and took about 200 pounds and quietly sneaked back downstairs and went out the backdoor and ran to the neighborhood park and made sure that none of the people who stay out late saw me. When i finally reached the park i was out of breath so i went and sat on a swing and started thinking about how i only had mimnimal funds barely in enough to last a week and that i had no place to sleep but thought atleast i dont have to put up with the miserable people of little whinging anymore. I was snapped out of my thoughts when i saw a strange guy walking up to me and started to panic and tried to run but he took out a stick and waved it at me and suddenly i couldn't move anymore,The strange guy started walking closer to me and i suddenly found myself thinking that i should have stayed at the dursleys at least i wouldn't have been stuck here now about to die but the i realised that i would rather die than go back there.

Then the srange guy reached me and i was preparing to die when he said 'Hello harry' and i was so shocked that i didn't even noticed that he grabbed me and we were no more in the park until i fell hard on the floor and stood up quickly ready to run until i looked arounaround and noticed we were no more in the park and then my world went black and i knew no more

the end of chapter 1

**Please reveiw and tell me your honest opinions**

**this is i am a king 2004 signing out**


	3. Revelations

AN/Harry is 9 in this story at the moment and children only start hogwarts when they are 12, anyway hope your'll enjoy the chapter

DISCLAIMER:I don't own hp jkr does

CHAPTER 2 : Secrets revealed

Harry's pov

When i came to all the events of last night came rushing back to my head and I instantly started wondering why the strange man didn't kill me. I then heard the door knob turning and the man walked in, I quickly acted like I was sleeping hoping that he would leave so I could think of a way to escape. Then I heard the man walking so I thought he was leaving and sat up just to find him staring at me and the he spoke.

Strange man's/ Merlin Pov

When harry collapsed I quickly rushed to his side and picked him up and took him to the room I prepared for him. After I put him in the bed I went upstairs to my study and poured myself a glass of scotch and thought about how i was going to explain everything to harry. I then started to think of how to tell him without him panicking probably thinking I'm going to kill him, just when I started thinking of ideas about how to explain my house elf Bobby popped in and told me that I have a guest downstairs so I quickly got up and went downstairs and saw the last person I expected to to see. The woman then said hello merlin and I instantly drew my wand and said what do you want here morgana and the she said oh merlin why you so jumpy I'm not gonna bite I'm just here to see my grandson.

Morgana's pov

I was sitting in my house drinking tea thinking about the man I fell in love with and how he betrayed me and took my daughter from me and invoked a ancient law that banned me from seeing my child when he invoked the law and took my child I felt my heart break into a million pieces but I couldn't do anything or I would be stripped of my magic and killed. So everyday I sat like this wondering how my precious daughter Lily was doing until a idea came to me to create my own family book with all members of my family in it , so I took a piece of parchment and a knife and cut my finger and let three drops of blood fall on to it and spoke a ancient spell and then watched as a list of names started appearing I saw my brothers name first and scoffed wondering how he was still alive, don't get me wrong I love him but I hate him still I then looked at the other names and only found 1 other and was the shocked when I didn't see my daughter's name and instead found a neatly scrawled name that read harry potter. I then started jerking and crying violently thinking my baby girl is dead it can't be and that if there is another name instead of my daughter that it must be her child and in that exact moment I vowed to find my grandchild and raise him and teach him magic and many other things, I went to sleep that night thinking about how bright the future's looking even though my Lily is dead and I never raised her that at least I can make up for it and raise her son. I woke up the next morning and started making a blood location potion that shows you where people from your family is. When the potion finished boiling I immediately filled a vial and poured it on a piece of parchment and imagine my surprise when I found my brother and grandchild in the same location, I then immediately got worried thinking what does my brother want with harry so I quickly got changed and faded to where the address was and tore down the wards that were strong enough to rival hogwarts and knocked on the door and a house elf opened it, before it could speak I said I demand to see merlin ambrosius and if you don't tell him I am here I will strike you where you stand. The house elf popped away instantly and a few moments later my 'brother' appeared and opened the door I the said Hello merlin and could see the shock on his face but it disappears immediately and he quickly took out his wand and pointed it at me and then he said what do you want here Morgana and I said why so jumpy merlin I'm not going to bite I just want to see my grandson and then he said with a look of pure shock again g-grra-nnd-sonn and I nodded my head and started to tell him the tale of how I met man I fell in love with and how we had a child and the he broke my heart and betrayed me and invoked sa-ma-ran the ancient Celtic banning spell and took my child and disappeared and I cried for my child everyday and how I just found out she was dead and she had a son who I found out was here with him and I came immediately to take him so I can raise him and make up for not being there for Lily and he then he told me I can't take the child and then I immediately felt anger and drew my wand and fired a spell which he blocked and then go shot a binding spell at me and I fell down and then he said let me explain why and I nodded even though I still felt angry.

Merlin's pov

As soon as she nodded I told her about how her daughter married James potter and they had a child and how a prophecy was made about how he would be a equal to the dark lord who was taking over Britain and how he would defeat him so the dark lord went and attacked the potters house and killed them and tried to kill harry but the spell rebounded and ripped out the dark lords soul instead. I then started to tell her about more shocking news which was that this was all planned by the Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore and that he made a fake prophecy to make voldemort kill the potters and cast a spell to make sure harry would survive even though he would have survived on his own and sent him to live with Lily abusive adoptive family where he he was tortured and beat everyday so that when the time for hogwarts came harry would turn to him for guidance and worship him as a hero and trust him so when the time came harry would die fighting voldemort and he would sweep in and save the day and finish off voldemort. I then proceeded to tell

her the worst bit of news which was that harry might be destined to fight the most vile, evil, corrupted dark lord to ever walk the universe lucifer and how he needed to be trained in a Time stopping chamber so that he could have enough time to learn magics of all kind to defeat lucifer. I then proceeded to tell her we need to go to gringotts to see if he is the heir of the one so that we could confirm if he is the one destined to fight lucifer and then I left her to process the information and went to bed. I woke up the next morning when the wards I put on Harry's room to tell me when his awake triggered, I quickly walked to his room and opened there door and watched amused as he pretended to be asleep and started to act like I was going out and when he sat up I turned to him and said Hello harry.

**THIS IS A AU AND MERLIN AND MORGANA ARE SIBLINGS FOR MY FIC**


End file.
